1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to picture hangers of the type which are mounted on a wall, and has members which support the picture by means of wire secured to the picture which is passed over the members to provide the support.
2. Prior art statement
The conventional picture hanger which is in widespread use, consists simply of a metal piece which has a single hook-shaped lower portion for holding the picture wire, and a single upper portion with a hole therethrough into which a nail is driven into the wall. It has been known to form the single hanger support of a metal blank having a bent out tongue to support the wire, and a bumped out V-shaped portion completely across the blank in which a nail hole is placed, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,454,813 issued to Larson. It has also been proposed that a single hanger may have multiple picture wire support means, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 299,033 issued to Fadely, Jr. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,719 issued to Kilborne. It has been further proposed to provide multiple support means on a wider body member having multiple nail holes by Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 3,226,065 and by Sherman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,294,356. However, by the nature of their construction, these multiple support hangers do not provide the strength, rigidity, or versatility necessary for proper support of the wire or for attachement to the wall.